Coalition: Government
There is no distinct separation of civil and military authority in the Coalition States; some employees of the Ministry of Information may be purely civilian, while others hold police ranks. There are extensive uniformed contingents in every ministry, and the uniformed mania for decoration and honors pervades the Coalition government, so that it is quite possible that a mid-range official in the Ministry of the Interior may have a gaudy uniform festooned with more ribbons and decorations than an Establishment Day parade. The Ministry of Industry Minister: General David Bagratuni The Ministry of Industry primarily acts to provide weapons to the Ministry of War; civilian production tends to focus on military analogues. Thus it is that the majority of Coalition-produced vehicles tend to be functional, short on luxury and long on durability. The Ministry has four major offices, the Offices of Agriculture, Civil Production, Coordination, and Military Production. Of these, Coordination and Military Production are the seniormost – Military Production because it controls the machinery to get weapons to the Ministry of War, Coordination because it controls the distribution of resources to the other offices. The Ministry of Information Minister: HM Joseph Prosek II The Ministry of Information is unquestionably the most powerful of the ministries, not least because its head is Joseph Prosek II, heir apparent to Karl Prosek. The Ministry of Information contains offices that would typically fall outside its jurisdiction, but because they are essential to control of the State, have been centralized first under onetime Minister Karl Prosek, then further under his son. The Ministry is discussed in greater detail elsewhere.. The Ministry of the Interior Minister: Jessica Goldman The Ministry of the Interior controls civilian settlement, resource acquisition, and labor in tandem with the Ministry of Industry. Generally, raw resources, including the personnel to work them, are the domain of the Interior Ministry. This ministry contains four major Offices: Acquisition, Distribution, Management, and Settlement. The Office of Settlement controls the forcible resettlement of excess population to new towns on the frontier, where they are responsible for raw materials and food gathering for the Office of Acquisition. Nationwide, transportation is the responsibility of the Office of Distribution, while the Office of Management is the government’s internal watchdog, ensuring that the entire government functions as efficiently as possible. The Ministry of War Minister: Marshal Loni Kashbrook The Ministry of War does exactly what it sounds like it does: It manages the Coalition war machine. It is the only ministry whose personnel are exclusively military, starting with the Minister, Marshal Cabot, the only member of the Coalition military ever graced with the rank of Marshal. Cabot presides over four offices: Air Force, Army, Navy, and General Staff, which is responsible for the planning and execution of the nation’s wars. The General Staff is the seniormost office, and its plans are binding on all of the subordinate offices. Each of the services, including the staff, is headed by an officer ranking as “general (or admiral) of the (service name).” A recent push by the Coalition special-operations community has tried to gain them equality to the other branches, and separate recognition, but has thus far failed. Given that many of the special-operations units fall under the General Staff’s military-intelligence section anyway, the General Staff feels that they are already adequately represented. The General Staff The Coalition Army The Coalition Navy The Coalition Air Force Decorations and Awards Rank Structure Coalition Military Jargon Category:Coalition